the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Jumanji: The Next Level/Credits
Full credits for Jumanji: The Next Level. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures presents "Jumanji: The Next Level" Closing Directed by Jake Kasdan Written by Jake Kasdan Jeff Pinkner Scott Rosenberg Produced by Matt Tolmach, p.g.a. Jake Kasdan Dwayne Johnson Dany Garcia Hiram Garcia, p.g.a. William Teitler Executive Producers David Householter Melvin Mar Scott Rosenberg Jeff Pinkner William Teitler Ted Field Mike Weber Director of Photography Gyula Pados, HSC. Production Designer Bill Brzeski Editors Mark Helfrich, ACE Steve Edwards Tara Timpone, ACE Starring Dwayne Johnson Jack Black Kevin Hart Karen Gillan Nick Jonas Awkwafina Rory McCann Alex Wolff Morgan Turner Ser'Darius Blain Madison Iseman With Danny Glover and Danny Devito Marin Inkill Rhys Darby Casting by Jeanne McCarthy, CSA Nicole Abellera Hallman, CSA. Costume Designer Louise Mingenbach Music by Henry Jackman Music Supervision by Manish Raval Tom Wolfe Visual Effects Supervisor Mark Breakspear A Matt Tolmach / Seven Bucks / The Detective Agency Production A Film by Jake Kasdan Crawl Art Cast TBA Stunts TBA Second Unit Director Wade Eastwood Unit Production Managers Mika Saito David Householter First Assistant Director Matt Rebenkoff Second Assistant Director Joann Connolly Visual Effects Producer Thomas Elder-Groebe Co-Producer David Manpearl Associate Producer Sky Salem Robinson TBA Production Assistants TBA Post Production TBA TBA Digital Intermediate by EFILM TBA Visual Effects TBA Second Unit TBA Hawaii Unit TBA Calgary Unit TBA New Mexico Unit TBA Glamis Unit TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Weta Digital Limited TBA Visual Effects by Rodeo TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Method Studios TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks TBA Additional VFX Services Yannix (Thailand) Co., Ltd. Legend Visual Effects Imageloom Visual Effects Visual Effects by Crafty Apes TBA Digital Compositors TBA Visual Effects by Instinctual TBA Additional Visual Effects by Baked Studios Savage Visual Effects Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. TBA Additional Previsualization Services by Proof TBA Body, Head, and Lidar Scanning by Industrial Pixel VFX Aerial Scanning by Aerial Mob, LLC. 3D Conversion by DNEG TBA Score Album on Sony Classical Music TBA © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. TBA Special Thanks to State of Hawaii Hawaii Film office County of Oahu This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development. Filmed on location on the Island of Oahu in Hawaii with the assistance of Hawai'i Production Tax Credit administered by the Hawai'i Film Office and the Department of Taxation. Filmed on Location on the State of New Mexico With The Participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Assistance of The Government of Alberta, Media Fund Shot on Location in Alberta, Canada With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09103) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. See also * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle/Credits * Zombieland: Double Tap/Credits * Grossology (film)/Credits * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse/Credits * The Angry Birds Movie 2/Credits Category:Credits